This invention relates to Peach Trees and, more specifically, to peach trees referred to as a variety of Prunus persica Batsch.
I discovered this new and unique variety of peach tree as a seedling growing in a block of `Jerseyqueen` (NJ216) in a cultivated area near Biglerville, Pa. Although it is not known for certain, it is believed that this new variety of peach tree is an open pollinated seedling of `Jerseyqueen`. The tree of this invention produces a fruit of attractive commercial value, ripening eight days before `Jerseyqueen`. This new variety of peach was asexualy reproduced by grafting near Aspers, Pennsylvania and such reproduction has shown this new variety to come true in successive generation. This propagation of the new variety by grafting under standard controlled conditions clearly discloses the continued maintenance of the characteristics described herein which distinguish this new variety from the parent variety and other related varietis of peach trees.